Lost and Found
by a red burn
Summary: Lilly believes her sister and Scotty are dating and starts to questions her own feelings towards him when it seems too hard to accept their 'relationship'.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost and Found  
Author: Andréa  
Summary: Lilly believes her sister and Scotty are dating and starts to questions her own feelings towards him when it seems too hard to accept their 'relationship.  
Spoilers: Some.  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Romance, drama, angst  
Disclaimer: Not mine :(  
A/N: I swear I didn't know about the Scotty/Christina thing when I started this fic (typing it up took longer than I assumed) I wasn't even in the news yet (oooo, am I telepathic??) :P But I assume that with her there it was a bit obvious. Anyway, I just decided writing this fic coz I liked the idea of Chris hitting on Scotty and what Lilly would think of that, especially after Discretion. 

Don't know how long it will be since I'm still working on the second chapter, but it will all depend on my muse sigh But do enjoy!

Also, as always, English isn't my native language. Sorry the errors, eh :) Ah, and you can visit the Lilly/Scotty forum checking out the link on my profile page. Just click on my name -points-

And review of course! Please! -baby face-

--------------------------

When she heard the soft click of the lock Lilly knew her sister was home and for some odd reason her heart started pounding faster and she felt an unusual sense of nervousness fill her within. She wanted to ambush her sister and ask her about that scene earlier today, yet she just wanted to stay quiet about it, after all it was none of her business.

Wasn't it?

She kept telling herself it was no big deal, nothing she should be worried about. And even if -a big if there- they were dating -what she was sure was just a misunderstood of her- she had nothing to do with it. She should be happy for her sister, for her finding someone so sweet and understanding as Scotty...

Wait a minute... Did she just say sweet?

Gosh, Lilly, play it cool. Maybe there is nothing there. Maybe you're just reading too much into it.

But what the hell? Why did Lilly even care?

"You're gonna break it."

Lilly looked up with a start at her sister's voice and then down at her hands that were harshly squeezing a porcelain cat. She dropped it on the table and got up. "So... where were you? It's kinda late. "Yes, she had hidden the real meaning of her question behind some sense of concern and she still had the late hour on her side too.

"Nowhere important." She shrugged, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl on the table Lilly was just occupying.

"Hum... Really...?" Lilly couldn't help but let a hint of suspicious slide out with the words.

Catching that Chris stopped biting on her banana and stared at Lilly. "Yeah... Why?"

"Nothing." She answered what Chris thought was too quickly and made her interest pick up, wondering why Lilly was doubting her. "It's just late and you never got home late. I was just wondering."

"Wondering? It seems more like you're doubting me." She couldn't deny the fact that Lilly was trying to cool it off and she was feeling annoyed that Lil doubted her, because she had no reason to. "Why would you even doubt me?" She crossed her arms and stood in that protective pose she always used when dealing with her sister.

Lilly seemed to pick up on her attitude and even though she didn't was to fight with her sister, there was, still, that tiny bit of her that wanted to keep that sisterly fight on. And the fact that she had seen one thing and her sister was telling her another -if anything for the matter- didn't help at all. "Oh, I don't know. Why did I ever doubt you before?"

Chris threw the rest of the banana in the garbage with more harshness than it was needed. "God, Lilly! What's the point of trying if you don't do the same?"

"Maybe," She started, but noticing her voice was louder than she intended, she stopped to lower it down and voiced the thoughts in her head just seconds ago. "Maybe because I saw one thing and you're telling me something entirely different."

"What in the hell are you talking about? I'm not lying!"

"I saw you leave with Scotty today."

Christina literally froze in place, a face of complete disbelief on a she tried so lamely to stop a bubbling laugh at the absurdity of the situation. "That's it?? That's what this is all about?"

Lilly made a face, frowning in confusion. "What do you mean..." But she was interrupted by hr sister's fit of giggle.

"If I knew you were interested on him I wouldn't have made a move on him. But of course-"

"What?? I'm not..."

"-You never show your true feelings so it's a bit -not, make it a lot- difficult to know what you want."

"I'm not interested on him!" Her voice reached a higher level, to show over Chris' voice, what worked for she stopped talking and looked blankly at Lil.

"Then why are we having this conversation?"

The question caught Lilly off guard, but only for a few seconds as her quick mind thought of something to say. She wasn't interested in Scotty, of course not, that was obvious but she couldn't deny that the thought of Scotty and Chris wasn't appealing. The only thing Lil could do was to throw the ball back to Chris. "Because Scotty is a nice person and I don't want to see him hurt, what, with you in the picture, will most likely happen.

"You know what, Lilly? Screw you. I don't know why you care so much about this shit now!" She threw her arms up and gave her back to Lilly, leaving her alone in the kitchen.

Lil immediately followed her. "Oh, so that's what this is to you? Shit?"

"For the love of God, Lilly" Just leave me alone" You never cared before so it would be nice of you keep on not caring."

"That's just because none of your men was my friend! I don't want to look at Scotty every day embarrassed, wanting to apologize for what my sister did to him, for messing with him."

"So I guess it's all about your feelings."

"No! It's about other people's feelings besides yours!"

"Let me deal with it, then." Chris made all the effort she could to lower her voice down. "Let me leave my life for a change." She stopped in front of the bathroom door and looked at Lilly in the eye. "I met this nice, cute, smart, funny, handsome guy, that happened to be your co-worker. If you can't appreciate what's right beside you, you have no right to be angry because I can."

With that, Christina entered the bathroom and closed the door before Lilly could say anything back. Even if she wanted to say anything she wouldn't be able to for she was so dumbfounded by Chris' verbal lashing that Lilly found herself in a very rare lack of words and smarty comebacks.

Because, truly, she didn't know what to say, not for that. What kind of revelation was that anyway? Why was Christina so keen to say all that stuff about Scotty? It wasn't like she was in love with him or anything, right? It was Christina after all.

Shaking her head she turned to go just when the bathroom door opened and Chris' head popped out. "And just for the record," Lilly turned again and faced her sister. "Yes, we left together, but he was only being nice enough to take me to the bus stop." And with that she went inside again.

Again off guard, Lilly decided that not thinking about an answer or about it at all would be better than to hurt her head thinking of everything.

But she was so wrong. She couldn't sleep at all at night for all she could think about was it.

------------------------------

The next morning Lilly could barely keep her eyes open and the smallest ray of light made her eyes hurt and close them even more. All the thinking she had tried not to have the previous night did her no good and only filled her head with a bunch of questions and doubts and a whole lot of other things she would rather not think of. Plus her sister being there was already very stressing.

Dropping her things on her desk, Lilly sighed rather loudly, cursing whatever God up there for the lack of sleep, which, by the way, caused her to arrived at work too early for her liking.

"What are you doing here this early?"

She flinched at first, then something in the very bottom of her belly shook and apparently it meant her whole body should do it too. Now she couldn't say if it was from nervousness, uneasy or excitement. "Hey Scotty." She gave him a quick look as she greeted him, then brought her eyes back to the belongings on her desk. "I just didn't get enough sleep. And since being home wasn't helping anyway..."

"Have you had your coffee yet? That'd help I bet. Keeping you awake now, I mean." And he gave her that smile that usually wouldn't make her knees shake, but it did this time. What the hell?

"Ah, I have my coffee, yes." She lifted the mug so he could see it. "And what are you doing here so early?"

As he took his overcoat off, he talked to her. "I have some paperwork to finish. Thought I could use the time before everyone arrived." And he showed his smile again. Damn.

"Oh." Was her only answer as she sat and kept herself as quiet as one could be.

As if noticing her reserved attitude, Scotty sat down on her desk and concentrated on all the report he still had to finish.

-----------------------

End of chapter 1  
I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter because I'm still working on it, but it won't take long, hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Santabutt :P I love saying it! -g- Santabutt! lol I told her I'd use her name on one of my fics and here it is! So this chapter (and probably the whole fic since the name will be mentioned quite a few times) is dedicated to my favorite Canadian! (baby, you know who you are :P)

Also, no, I won't write a case. Not entirely anyway. I'm not that creative to make cases up and work all the way through it. I'd probably screw everything with nonsense. I'll write this case details only enough to get on with the fic

--------------------------------

He could feel her eyes on him every now and then. He couldn't deny it was a little annoying because feeling someone was watching was really freaky, but he couldn't very well just turn and ask her what was wrong.

He had stood and pretended her wanted something somewhere else a few times, or just went to get more coffee so he had an excuse to look at her and try to catch her looking at him. He did succeed once when he turned and his eyes met hers for the briefest moment, before she as fast as lightening turned her blue eyes back to whatever she was reading on her desk.

First he thought there was something on his hair or coat but waited her to say something and when she didn't but kept on quiet and still looking now and then, Scotty dropped the idea and started doubting what he first thought, wondering what it was.

If there was something wrong with him she'd have said.

As the look over kept on going, Scotty just gave up on trying to figure out what was going on with her, but feeling her eyes on him so constantly was nerving, not to mention a little embarrassing too.

It was only when Stillman arrived that Lilly decided her eyes should stay somewhere else as she soon was in a conversation with him.

Thinking that he could now fully concentrate on his reports, Scotty was caught by surprise when he found that not even a third of what he wanted to finish was done. He was so distracted trying to find out why Lilly was acting that way he didn't realize he wasn't really doing what he came here to do.

He sighed and put everything aside. What else could he do? Now he was just so distracted to work on those reports anyway, plus it was now time to work.

He took a quick look over at Lilly and grinned. She was definitely cute, he couldn't stop the thought from crossing, and that mysterious way of her was only charming.

Maybe he didn't want to know, after all.

--------------------------------------

"Are you from the homicide department?"

Scotty's eyes lifted to the aged woman and as he spoke, he dropped the paper he was reading onto the desk. "Yeah. Cold Cases. What can I help you with?"

"My granddaughter was murdered ten years ago. I want to know who did it."

"Then you came to the right place." Scotty gave the old women an assuring smile and nodded, taking a quick look around the room in search of Lilly, spotting her walking to her desk with a mug of probably coffee in one hand and a paper she was reading in the other. "Would you excuse me for a second, Mrs..."

"Rolland. Elizabeth Rolland."

"Wait here, Mrs. Rolland. I'll be right back." He excised himself and went after Lilly. "Hey." He said tapping on her desk. "We got one." He pointed at the woman patiently waiting as both looked at her.

"What happened?" Lilly was already standing and following Scotty as he mentioned her to do so.

"Her granddaughter was killed, that's all I know." They stopped in front of Mrs. Rolland and Scotty introduced them.

"What can we help you with, Mrs Rolland?" Lilly asked, echoing Scotty from just minutes ago, leaning her body on Scotty's desk.

"I want to know who killed my granddaughter. She was only eleven years old." Mrs. Rolland's eyes started to fill with water and she barely could hold the emotions back." She was only a child. Just a baby." And this time a few rebel tears found their way down.

"It's okay, Mrs. Rolland. We're gone do everything within our power to find the truth." Lilly was sympathetic enough to pat the woman's hand.

"How was your granddaughter's name?" Scotty took a notepad and a pen, ready for Mrs. Rolland to talk.

"Sana Rolland."

Both Lilly and Scotty looked at her, a little surprised. "Oh, Rolland?" He asked.

"Yes. My daughter's boyfriend was half way the country before she could even finish her sentence."

"Is this the first time you come to the police?"

"Oh, no. When that happened we filled up a record but they didn't do much."

"Well, we're gonna get the file box. I promise we're gonna do everything we can."

Mrs. Rolland nodded her thanks and went on with her story while Lilly and Scotty occasionally asked questions.

-----------------------------------

"Sana Rolland..." Lilly said out loud as she looked through the boxes in the row 'R', looking for the third time, searching for the girl's box, but still not finding any. "You sure it's the right name?" She asked Scotty, finally, even though she knew very well that was the correct name.

"Yeah, pretty sure. Maybe someone else took her box."

"Maybe." Lilly murmured as she looked through the 'S' section, just out of curiosity and surprisingly she found the box there, sitting on the highest shelf. "Scotty? I found it."

His eyes left the notepad as he looked at her and his brow furrowed in confusion. "What is it doing there?" He walked over to her, taking a ladder with him, then placed it in front of Lilly so she could get pull the box off the shelf.

"I don't know. That's weird. Who would put it in the wrong place?" Making a face as she pulled the box, she quickly handed it to Scotty, "It's heavy." She said and he quickly helped her with the box. Scotty put it on the floor and they sat on each side of it with him already opening the box. "Does it say who was the last one here?"

He shook his head, seeing the blank space where a name should be. "According to this only the detective in charge of this case, ten years ago, pulled off this box. Maybe we could ask."

Lilly nodded and as she opened the box a look of slight surprise crossed her face. "What's all this?" She murmured to no one in particular, grabbing a plastic bag with a porcelain doll from inside.

Scotty took the bag from her and looked inside the box too, also surprised with all the contents. "This shouldn't be here. There is blood in it." He said mentioning to the doll and picked another item from the box, a small elephant made of crystal, also in a plastic bag.

While Scotty checked what was inside the box, Lilly busied herself with the report from '95. As she read down through it her face furrowed more and more, until she finally voiced a constant thought in her head. "Weird."

This brought Scotty's attention to Lilly and he went around the other side of the box, sitting now besides Lilly, trying to read the report on her hands. "What?"

"They say here that Sana died at her grandmother's house, falling from the balcony on the second floor. The medical reports say that she only broke her neck... But what about the blood..?" Lilly glanced at the plastic bag, with the bloody doll inside, wondering, now her detective instinct full throttle.

"Maybe she got hurt somehow."

Lilly froze for a moment. All her insides twisted and something inside her stirred. So deep in the reading as she was, she hadn't realized how close Scotty had come to be but as he spoke she could feel his breath tickling her neck and he leaned closer to read the paper. For a moment she was afraid of turning to give him the report. "Here." She handed him the paper and got away as quickly as she could, using the excuse of going through the things in the box to step away a little.

"Why don't we take the box to the others? So everyone can take a look." Half asked, half commented, but for as much as wanted she couldn't get herself to look him in the eye. 'Why was that now?' She mentally kicked herself.

"Okay. I'll try to find out why the box was out of place."

"Sure, good idea." Lilly got up and put the contents they had gotten out of the box back inside and closed it. The box was heavy, she knew it, but she wouldn't ask for his help again. "See you later." She rushed the words out and walked away with the heavy box in her arms.

All Scotty could do was stare after her, wondering why she was acting so weird today.

-----------------------------------

"Hey, Lil! You'll never guess!" Scotty walked fast to meet her at her desk, where she was buried in paper.

"What?" She asked looking up from the paper she was reading as Scotty leaned on her desk and handed her the paper he was holding.

"I got the name of the last person down in the basement to Sana's box."

Lilly read through the paper until her eyes found a name. "Robert Coleman?"

"Yeah and according to this paper," He then handed her another page. "Robert is Sana Rolland's father."

Lilly's eyes shot up to meet Scotty's. "The dad?"

"Yup, and...," Scotty gave her that small smirk he rarely used, which clearly meant he got something good. "He's a cop here in Philly."

Lilly had to smile too. "Guess we need to pay a visit to dad. Got his address?"

"Right here." He lifted his notepad with his handwriting on it. "Let's go."

While Lilly stood to get her coat she bumped into Scotty, who was so unwarily close to her desk and neither of them hadn't realized it until it was too late and Lilly was already virtually in his arms, for he quickly hold her otherwise Lilly Rush would finally know how hard the floor could be.

Lilly stepped way and went around her desk -a move she didn't need to make- stopping on the other side of the chair, where her coat was hanging. She couldn't stop the embarrassing blush crept upon her cheeks as she thought about the feel of Scotty's arms around her, how it felt so nice.

And how terribly guilty she felt thinking that.

Lilly closed her eyes for a second, then harshly took her coat from the back of the chair and put it on. She tried her best not to shake from the mix of anger and nervousness, to calm her nerves as her hands shakily put her scarf around her neck. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye, either, and he noticed it, she was sure. "Let's go." She mumbled, though a bit harsher than she intended and walked past him to the doors.

Now Scotty was completely dumbfound and a bit worried about her too.

"Scotty. You coming?" Her voice was impatient.

He focused on her face and noticed the impatience he heard on her voice was clearly on her face, mixed with some kind of self-consciousness and a little bit of embarrassment, and to add anger too, which he didn't understand. "Right behind you." He said finally falling into step after her.

--------------------------------

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I'm SO sorry for the long delay. I was out of town in a summer vacation and there was no way to access the internet, thus no updating. Also the chapter is not long; very short actually. Not having much time to write either /

And I have made my mind... I hate Christina. I'm gonna make her suffer.

Anyways, keep reading and reviewing yo!

"Jealousy is all the fun you think they had"

-

"Robert Coleman?" Lilly asked at the suspicious man standing on the door and at the man's careful nod she went on, "Rush and Valens, homicide department." Both showed their credentials.

"Homicide...? What do you want?"

"Ask a few questions about your daughter, Sana."

If he didn't look surprise by Lilly and Scotty's visit, he definitely looked now, hearing his long time dead daughter's name after so many years. "What about her?"

"Do you mind if we come in?" Scotty asked mentioning with his head to the house. "I think it'd be more comfortable."

Robert Coleman was silent for a little while, as he apparently thought of what to say and with Lilly and Scotty knowledge of these situations he was most likely thinking about some excuse to send them away. Not finding any, he nodded and let the detectives pass through.

Scotty, always the gentleman, let Lilly get in first and followed right after inside.

-

"I don't believe in him." Lilly said as soon as they were out of earshot from 'Robbie' Coleman.

"I ain't buying it either." Scotty said back, putting his notepad inside the pocket of his suit. "He never gave a shit about his daughter and 10 years later he has a sudden interest in her?"

"Weird..."

"To say the least." He grinned at her and she grinned back, her blue eyes wavering when they met his brown ones, and right then Lilly felt a spark of some sort ignite inside her, starting in the bottom of her belly and lightening fast reaching her cheeks. She could feel them burning and was sure they were reddening.

She quickly looked down and cleared her throat to avert his attention. "We gotta look into it. Maybe we will get something from the mother."

He didn't reply at immediately, as he caught her off character again. It had been like that all day but then he didn't know what had happened to cause that. It could very well be a fight with her sister, or worse... -as much as he didn't want to admit- it could be PMS. Scotty had lived with a woman long enough to know the horrible out coming of that monthly nightmare.

Scotty shook his head and tried with all his mighty to shove the smile that was threatening to break back to where it belonged, which wasn't very successful because Lilly noticed.

"What?" She was intently looking at him, a frown on her face, but the slight up of her lips evident that she wanted to smile too.

"Nothing." He shrugged it off, trying to sound nonchalant. "Just thinking about stuff."

"Must be pretty good stuff. You looked amused."

He faced her, a slight trace of mischief in his eyes and he smirked. "I was." He nodded and noticed they had already reached the car.

Lilly smiled, but she tried to hide her amused face though. If he wanted to be mysterious she would let him be, after all, Lilly was a pretty mysterious person too, she admitted. It was fun, though, these little games, the smiles and knowing looks, the you'll-know-about-me-when-I-want-you-to thing, which was working pretty well. So far.

"Would rather walk?"

Lilly focused her eyes on him and noticed surprised that Scotty had walked to the other side of the car and had opened the door. She gave him face and muttered, as she opened her own door, "Very funny."

But it was to him. She missed the smirk he couldn't stop from coming.

-

Lilly tried to stifle a yawn with her hand but it still worked its way out, the sound reaching Scotty's ear, making him turn to look just when she stretched her arms behind her head. She was clearly very tired. She didn't seem to notice him watching her for she rubbed her eyes and closed them for a few seconds as she left her head rest on her hand.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and sat upright, looking as if she realized she was dozing off. She glanced at Scotty, who quickly looked away, trying to hide his smirk, then back at the papers she was reading. With a heavy sigh she got up and gathered her things. "I think I'm gonna head home."

Scotty was tempted to look at his watch and see how long it took for her to finally admit it was time to go home. She had been working on this case harder then the rest of the team, longer even. When everyone left to go home, she stayed in the department working. Scotty wouldn't admit to her of course, but he gave her the excuse of looking into something of the case just to stay with her, so she wouldn't gave to be here alone.

As time was ticking by and Lilly gave no sign of going home, Scotty made a bet with himself, to see how long she would work, till how late.

"You know," He started, getting up too. "I think I'm going home too. I'm beat."

She gave him a small smile and waited for Scotty to gather his own things so they could walk out together. The walk was short and quiet, but just Scotty's company was enough to lull her into a calm feeling and sort of warming too. As stupid as this could be, she actually enjoyed his presence. It came to an end though, when they reached their cars, parked side by side.

"See you tomorrow, Lil." Scotty said, unlocking his door.

Lilly smiled and unlocked her door too. "See you tomorrow."

Scotty smile back and waited until she was safely inside the car to turn his engine on and drive away.

Lilly waved goodbye as he went and soon followed, leaving the parking lot and heading home. The thought of home soon broke through her mind and it made her remember Chris was there. Unconsciously it took her to the fight they had and how things were bad between them, how it always seemed to be bad. She hoped Chris was asleep so Lilly could work on her troubled mind and her feelings, on why Chris dating Scotty was bothering her so much, besides she wouldn't have to face her when Lilly got home. She was sure they would end up fighting more and sure enough Lilly didn't need that.

And maybe she could make that weird and somewhat annoying tingle of having Scotty around go away. And why it bothered her so much the simple fact Chris was dating Scotty.

She wasn't jealous. She wasn't jealous at all.

Right?

-

End of chapter 3 


End file.
